don't ever look back
by AhhLii
Summary: The second installment, following on from my last story 'The Past in the Present'.  Meet Logan Mitchell. He's a regular teen with a secret which is causing him pain, in more ways than one.


**Hey!**

**I'm really sorry I've not uploaded this sooner I've just been thinking about the plot & such which I was going to use, so I've tried to make this the best that I can!**

**I hope you like this story!**

**oooo and also! I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR ANYTHING! IF I DID, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICTION. I'D BE LIVING THE HIGH LIFE IN THE PALMWOODS POOL! ... now on with the story ...**

* * *

><p>The months rolled by without Kendall, and as I looked in the mirror on this awkwardly sunny morning, I knew everything was going to be as it was. I stared at my reflection and uttered words to myself, like James did when he was trying to boost his self confidence, except I wasn't trying to 'boost' anything. 'Logan Mitchell,' I glared at myself, 'let's put on a show.' I patted down parts of my hair which always stuck up in the morning, made sure I had at least 5 bracelets to fans had given me on my left wrist, and walked into the living room to find James, Carlos, and Katie all sat on the sofa.<p>

They looked up as I entered the room. There eyes full of excitement. 'Still no text?' I questioned, my voice projecting around the silent room. In return I received 3 nods as a slight smile appeared on my face. Everyone sat anxiously on the orange sofa, staring at the black android phone in the middle of the coffee table, occasionally their eyes wandering around the room, exchanging glances with each other.

My smile began to grow, looking at the hope in my friend's eyes at the return of our brother, our leader, one of our best friends. I always wondered if this is how they'd react if this happened to me. If they ever found out about me I don't know what I do. Would I go to rehab? Would anyone care? Would I ever stop? or most importantly, _could_ I ever stop? These was the thought's which was constantly filling my head. They never left. They would just constantly swarm around my brain and block off my ears so I would think about them.

My secret was a bad habit of mine. It has been for a while now, but I've learnt along the way that I'm not the only one in our wolf pack of brothers who's keeping secrets. I can understand why Kendall didn't tell anyone, but I'm not sure if anyone else did. I mean, I got that he was in so much pain, but because we never show pain I guess he just had to act along like I had been doing for a while.

In my mind I was ready to tell someone. I was ready to tell Kendall. I knew he could help me, and he defiantly can keep a secret. The thing is I don't want to pile all of my thoughts onto him, so I make him worse to make myself feel better. That's what my parents did to me for years, and I can't put Kendall through that too I mean ... he knows what it's like ... to_ hurt_ ... to feel alone. At that point, I decided it's not time. I should just suffer in silence for a while longer and see what happens. I mean, I've always got the bracelets fans made for us all to fall back on if it gets_ too_ bad.

My thoughts was cut short by that of a vibration. Everyone stared eagerly at the phone as James grabbed it off the wooden coffee table, stopping the sound from echoing around the lifeless apartment. He seemed to tap on the phone, yet his eyes lit up as he read the words displayed on the screen. He looked up from the phone as a smile broke out on his face as he started nodding. 'It's time!' he bellowed excitedly, as everyone jumped off the orange sofa, running towards the door. Once they all escaped Carlos and James ran to all of our friends rooms on this floor, knocking on their doors & yelling 'IT'S TIME!' to them. Slowly but surely, more and more excited teens joined us in the dimly lit hall way, all as full as hope as we was (or seemed to be) and everyone began to make their way to the lobby.

Instead of taking the elevator, we took the stairs. There was too many of us to try and cram into a little box-like elevator, and it's more fun to run down the stairs cheering! As we eventually reached our destination, Kendall was no where to be seen. In my mind, I was wondering if he'd change so much that I wouldn't recognize him, and I'd just walk past him and then he'd be really upset which might send him back to his old ways, but I knew I was over thinking everything ... like I usually do.

Everyone became more and more curios as to where Kendall was, so we all decided to make our way outside, thinking he might be sat by the pool, with hockey sticks to hand, waiting for us. But as we got closer and closer to the gleaming turquoise pool which seemed motionless, Kendall was no where to be found.

We all hung our heads in shame and wandered back into the lobby, sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. Bitters' wasn't happy, but we didn't care. We all just sat there, letting the world pass us by. Waiting. I tried to make eye contact with a few people, but no one would talk. Everyone was missing him too much. It was so unfair to see everyone like this. It's like someone flicked a switch and everything was suddenly so boring and sad.

As we sat, everyone's eyes fixated on the floor, my wrist underneath my bracelet's was burning like hell, but I knew I couldn't do anything about them yet. I'd have to wait just a little bit longer to start they cycle all over again. As we all sat motionless, something suddenly felt different, like the air became lighter. Like a piece of a puzzle was finally returned.

Then we heard it. The sound of a suitcase rolling through the not-so-famous palm woods doors.

It was Kendall.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think Logan's secret is?<strong>

**How do you think Kendall will react to being back?**

**Do you like this new story?**

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

**Also, I have no idea when the next chapter will be up! I'm starting school again on tuedsay, so I'll have to get all of my projects done for then, and then I'm going to see owl city on Thursday (I'm so excited kdfh, I love him.), so It might be next friday when you get a new chapter! I'm so unsure! I'M SORRY! But I promise to make my lack of uploading up to you some how!:D**

**ttfn!x**


End file.
